An Alternate Perspective: It is Forbidden
by OkamiRain
Summary: THE IDEA BELONGS TO TAJIYA! This is basically an alternate view on what would happen if Sango met up with Inuyasha as well. Many love triangles...hehe!
1. A Criminal mind

Chapter One: The Crossing and A Criminal Mind

Author's Note: Ok, so I want to start this off by saying THE MAIN PLOT IS NOT MY IDEA!!! It is completely owned by Tajiya and I sincerely hope that she doesn't mind me using or altering it. Of course I'm not going to be making the story the exact same...So please do not flame me or insult me for I will ignore you. I'm only concerned about the response I will get from Tajiya. Knowing the way I write, sometimes the story may not make any sense. Cackles evilly And I may be adding some more love triangles and possibly a love square!!! dramatic music ensues

Warnings: Oh dear...First of all, there may be alternate pairings as opposed to the original ones(Don't worry, their not quite obsurd, for example Bankotsu/Jaken...don't ask)There may be some added characters, I'm still deciding whether to add some or not, but I'm thinking I may not. Um, there's going to be tons of love triangles and what-not as well as maybe a bit of Kagome bashing. I definetly won't overdue it though. I'm just not going to make her so Mary-sueish. (Man, am I going to get flamed a lot...) Er...so don't expect every character to fall head over heels for Kagome because she isn't going to be the main character for this story. Also, I'm not going to write when she goes back to her time, I'm just going to say she leaves for it and whatever...Oh and because of the warning there's going to be violence and maybe other stuff.

Disclaimer: Oh ya, I definetly do not own Inuyasha, or it would be less chessy, I don't own the plot for this story and I don't own any of the original characters.

"Grandpa, you don't actually think I'm going to believe this nonsense do you?" A girl around the age of 15 was sitting in one of the many shrines that her family owned. Her Grandpa, was rattling on about the Shikon no Tama…as usual. _Not again, _Kagome thought, _here he goes on that speech about the Shikon no…whatever._

"But Kagome, this is the very replica of the Scared jewel that so many demons desired, of course there are none alive now, but many people fell victim to their hunger and anger...Are you listening?!" Kagome, who had just held an expression of complete and utter boredom, had suddenly gasped in excitement, sending her lazy and fat cat rolling off of her legs.

"Grandpa, don't you remember what tomorrow is?" Kagome gushed.

"Of course my dear and I didn't forget your present." The old man smiled and handed the girl a box wrapped in pink ribbon.

"Thanks Gramps!" Kagome began tearing off the ribbon and opening the box, her expression replaced with one of pure disgust. "What is this?"

"It's a mummified hand of a Kappa water-sprite..." The old man was saying proudly, but stopped dead as he sees Kagome holding out the "present" for Buyo to take.

"Here Buyo eat!" Kagome giggled as her Grandpa dived for the hand which Buyo carried off in his mouth. Kagome then proceeded to get up and go inside the main building to get ready for school. She adorned herself in a green and white school uniform before taking off for school.

"Bye Mom! Bye Gramps, Thanks for the present!" She yelled, Kagome suddenly stopped as she neared an older-looking shrine building. Her brown eyes fell upon her 8 year old brother, Sota, who had opened the shrine to look for the cat, he grasped a food dish in his hands.

"You know Sota, there are better places to play then an old shrine like that, and you know Gramps said it was forbidden so get out of there, we have to go to school anyway." Kagome scolded

"But Buyo is missing and I've looked everywhere else and I couldn't find him, so now I'm checking here" Sota grimaced down at the shrine which seemed untouched by the sunshine. "Gah! Something's in there"

"Of course there is, see?" Kagome replied, she had now entered the shrine and was holding Buyo up by his side. 'It's our cat!" She laughed at Sota who was still shrinking in fear. "What's the matter now scaredy-cat?"

"Kagome, there's something behind you!" Sota cried and just in time too. The well-lid had completely fallen off and ribbon-like legs were flailing everywhere. Kagome could only gasp as the ribbon legs snatched her away from Sota and Buyo.

It was as though she had entered another dimension, one with no space or time whatsoever. White, Black and blue particles were floating through the air as Kagome glanced in all directions amazed and confused at what was happening.

"I have been reborn!" A beastly voice yelled in triumph as her centipede body began to grow its flesh back again. "Give me the Scared Jewel!" The creature had the upper torso of a woman and the bottom torso of a very large centipede.

"I-I don't know what you talking ab-Aaah!" Kagome squealed as the creature gripped her with its arms. "Let go you freak!" She cried defiantly throwing her hand up to the beast who cried out in pain and fury as a pink light emerged from Kagome's hand. The beast let go, but not without losing one of its arms, which still held onto one of Kagome's arms. _Please, let this be a nightmare…_ Kagome prayed, she had closed her eyes after retaliating and she suddenly found that she wasn't moving anymore.

Kagome gazed curiously at the top of the well which held warm rays of sunlight; the girl shielded her eyes from the powerful rays and stood up unsteadily. "Sota, I don't know if I can get up, please get Grandpa!" Kagome waited for an answer and grumbled bitterly to herself when she didn't get one. She stared warily at the vines before she began to climb them. "I…can…urgh…make it!" The girl had reached the top of the well and gasped in amazement at what she saw.

"I don't think were in Tokyo anymore…" (Me: No shit Sherlock!) The forest had a heavenly fragrance that smelled of vanilla and roses. The trees were in full bloom, there branches bursting with the new life of spring. Petals were fluttering slowly to the ground, while birds chirped happily in the distance. Kagome could hear other forest animals chattering not to far off.

"I wonder if the sacred tree is still there…" Kagome wondered, she pushed her way through some of the undergrowth and eventually found her way to a tree where a strange-looking boy in a red kimono lay dormant. "Hi, what's your name?" She asked, "Oh…he must be asleep" Kagome began to climb the vines that were entangled around his body and she gawked at the boy's ears in wonder. _I wonder what they feel like…_ But she never found out, an arrow landed right where her left hand was just moments ago.

An old woman dressed in a white and red kimono wearing an eye patch on her right eye stepped forward. She was clearly the leader of the village. She signaled for the villagers to tie the girl up, the women took one last look at the girl before making her way back to the village.

One of the village men was talking to the one that was tying up Kagome. "When is that demon-slayer coming? Our village is constantly under plague by them, especially that centipede the other day…"



"This is tyranny, let me go!" Kagome growled irritated at these simple-minded people who wouldn't untie her. She looked angrily at the humble village around her; she nervously squirmed under the heavy gazes of the villagers.

"Make way, Make way, for Lady Kaede!" A man yelled throughout the throng of people. The same old woman stepped up and stared intently at the girl on the mat. _Kikyo…she looks so much like her, no matter, I can not be fooled by such disguises._

"Demon begone!" The old women cried, throwing a white powder onto Kagome.

"I am no demon!" Kagome barked, throwing herself left and right to rid herself of the powder. Suddenly a man ran up to the woman, his face held a look of ease and triumph.

"Lady Kaede, the demon slayer is here"

"Good, Good, now we can see if this is a demon, bring the demon-slayer here"

Kagome glanced over the throng to see a girl pushing her way through and from the fierce look on her face, she meant business. She was wearing what appeared to be a black skin-tight catsuit, there was a small design in gold that seem to go around her neck. She was also wearing black boots as well in which her pink shin guards were tucked into. She was wearing a maroon colored obi, which tied a pink slate of armor to her torso and legs. A katana was being held in place by the obi, while she had more pink arm and elbow guards. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail and she appeared to be carrying a large boomerang across her back, an iron mask which served as a gas mask muffled her voice when she spoke.

"This does not appear to be a demon, no there is no demonic aura surrounding this girl. She is, perhaps a person from another country…" The girl directed her observation to Kaede who nodded slowly. The girl took off her mask and sighed.

"Demon-slayer, help us!" A voice cried as a large figure began to rise over the village. "It's Mistress Centipede!" The demon snarled hungrily and proceeded to begin devouring some of the livestock. The men got out their bows and attempted to fell the demon but were swiped away by her massive body.

"My name is Sango, this is the only introduction I can make" Sango explained, taking out her katana and cutting Kagome's bonds "But wherever you came from, you must go back, you will be in great danger."

Kagome nodded quickly eyeing the centipede demon with terror before taking off for the forest. Sango turned back to the demon and eyed it cautiously.

"You are my opponent, stay focused on me!" Sango cried "Hirakotsu!" She threw the large bone-boomerang at the centipede which had turned it's back on the demon slayer. Mistress centipede had been watching Kagome with excessive interest. The boomerang severed off a small part of the centipede, but not enough for the demon to take enough interest.

"Kaede, the demons going after the girl! Sango yelled over the commotion, _she's in trouble… _Sango slung the bloodied weapon across her back and took off after the centipede who was making it's way towards a fleeing Kagome. "Don't worry, don't get any more villagers involved, I can deal with this creature by myself" Sango turned once more and sprinted off after the demon.



Meanwhile in the forest, a glow seemed to surround the boy trapped by the tree and he began to wake up. A sneer was plastered across his features and he glanced coolly about him. "I can smell her coming closer, the woman who killed me".

Suddenly Kagome burst through the undergrowth, panting and running for her life, she tripped on a tree root and screamed as she began to fall on the ground. Groaning, she picked herself up and stared at the now awaken boy. "Man you look really dumb sitting there…Kikyo" Mistress Centipede growled hungrily as she crashed through the trees.

"Give me the scared jewel girl!" The demon reached for Kagome with one of her arms…

"Hirakotsu!" The weapon spun it's way around the centipede and sliced off the arm that had been reaching for Kagome, the demon yelled in pain and fury as she clutched the place where her arm had been. Sango leapt out from the trees, and leapt again as she dodged a blow from the centipede.

"Stop interfering you puny mortal!"

"So…Kikyo, you need a demon-slayer to help you now do you? Pathetic…" The boy on the tree shook his head in disgust.

"You want me to slice your head off with this weapon dog-boy?" Sango threatened, raising an eyebrow.

"Your on woman!" the boy named Inuyasha yelled, flexing his fingers.

"Can you two stop fighting and destroy the…" But Kagome never finished her sentence, the centipede had bared her fangs and slithered towards Kagome and then threw her up in the air, she then tore the scared jewel from Kagome's body.

"What is that?" Kagome said painfully, holding her bleeding side.

"It's the scared jewel!" Sango gasped, she had heard of it but she always thought the priestess Kikyo had taken it from this world.

"That's right demon-slayer, now hand it over mortal!" Inuyasha commanded.

"No don't!" Sango cried, but Kagome wouldn't have the chance anyway. Mistress Centipede had swallowed the jewel and her skin began to shed so she became an even uglier being. (Me: I wonder if that's possible)

"Finally ultimate power!" Mistress Centipede cried, relishing her new body.

"Hira-agh" Sango barked in pain, as Mistress Centipede pressed her and Kagome to Inuyasha's tree.

"I have heard of a half-demon after the Shikon No Tama called Inuyasha, at last we meet". Mistress Centipede said.

"In the flesh" Inuyasha replied.

Sango began reaching for her katana, but all she was able to do was press her hands against it. "Damn…" she cursed silently.

"Oh, looks like little miss demon slayer can't pull herself out of this one, too bad…" Inuyasha smirked, baring his fangs.

"Once I'm out of this, you'll wish you've never met me" Sango replied, sending a smirk of her own.

"Already have…hey; you get me out of here will ya? Pull this arrow out" Inuyasha demanded.

From beside Kagome, Sango shook her head violently, "Kagome, don't!" she gazed pleadingly at the girl, coffee-colored eyes filled with fierce determination. Kagome glanced up at the boy and at Sango. She reached up for it, but held back.

"Sango, please help me do this…I don't want to die" Kagome begged.

"Hurry up, already or this pathetic excuse for a demon is going to kill us!" Inuyasha growled impatiently. Sango gripped the shaft of the arrow and Kagome grabbed it as well. They both began to pull and the arrow exploded into pink light.

Inuyasha broke into maniacal laughter which echoed throughout the forest. The centipede began tightening her grip on the trio and Kagome and Sango began to clench their teeth in pain. A bright yellow light began to glow from the tree and the girls closed their eyes. They were free. Sango immediately rushed to her fallen weapon and picked it up, readying herself to throw it again.

"Don't even think about it, I'm going to take care of this lesser demon by myself." Inuyasha barked, Sango huffed but continued to ready her weapon.

Inuyasha lunged, but he was a second too late. "Hirakotsu!" The bone-boomerang sliced Mistress Centipede in half while Inuyasha continued to lunge in. "Iron reaver, soul stealer!" In moments, pieces of the centipede were flying in all directions. Sango absent-mindedly brushed a piece of flesh off of her while Kagome shivered in repulsion.

Pieces of the demon began to gather themselves again and Kagome screamed in fright. "Quick Kagome! Find the scared jewel, so she can't revive herself!" Sango commanded hacking pieces of the moving flesh apart.

Kagome hesitantly made her way towards the flesh and luckily the jewel was near the end. As soon as the girl picked it up, the pieces of flesh began fading away and the demon disentgrated into bones which lay scattered around the clearing.

"I can't believe this jewel gives one so much power" Kagome gaped; she glanced suspiciously at Inuyasha as he began walking towards her.

"Exactly, which is why one like you shouldn't be keeping it, now be a good girl and hand it over or you'll feel my claws." Inuyasha grinned and flexed his claws once more.

"Don't touch her!" Sango screamed from across the clearing, she then raced over and stood protectively over Kagome. She readied her weapon once more and studied Inuyasha, waiting for him to make the first move.




	2. A little bit of teamwork pays off

Episode 2



Kagome glanced up at the demon-slayer and then Inuyasha. _I should just leave now, I'm sure the lady can take care of the thing. I need to get back to Grandpa and the others! _Kagome slowly stood up; Inuyasha appeared to be preoccupied with Sango so Kagome began to back away slowly.

"Fine, I'll deal with you first slayer and then I'll kill that girl" Inuyasha grinned, his ears twitched slightly and he gazed past Sango to see Kagome sprinting back towards the well. Sango growled irritably as Inuyasha leapt after the girl, the demon slayer met him in midair and whacked him into the bushes with her weapon.

Sango slung her weapon across her shoulder and waited patiently for Inuyasha to emerge from the bushes. A hand flew up to her left cheek instinctively as she felt a sudden pain there. She examined the blood on her fingers and felt the new cut. It seemed very thin and only a couple drops of blood had fallen.

"What's this?" Sango asked, her chocolate colored eyes scanning the path before her for the source of the pain.

"What's the matter slayer?" Inuyasha mocked stepping out of the bushes. "Let's finish this fight!" Sango glowered at him raising her weapon, suddenly she felt as though something had latched onto her arm and was clenching the hand in which her weapon was in. She grumbled in pain and dropped her weapon momentary looking at her bloodied hand.

"Oh? I'll make the first move then…Iron reaver-" Inuyasha was stopped short; an invisible force seemed to be suspending him up in the air. He barked heatedly and began trying to slash at the force. With her free hand, Sango took out her katana; she felt for the invisible force and once she found it, gently hacked whatever it was off.

Something light and lean fell to the ground and it appeared to be squirming. Sango knelt down and observed the peculiar thing; she lifted up her katana once more and chopped the fidgety thing until it stopped moving. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was still trying to cut (what Sango now presumed was hair) off of him. Blood was seeping through the places in which the hair had binded itself to Inuyasha.

"It appears that there's another demon about, much stronger then Mistress Centipede." Sango muttered to herself, she glanced up at Inuyasha who was still struggling in the hair. Sango thought for moment and then decided that she would make a deal with the demon. A fake deal, but a deal nonetheless.

"Half-demon, listen to me." She commanded.

"Shut up! I'm not listening to someone like you, besides you'd probably kill me and I have a name you know…" Inuyasha murmured

"Then what is it?"

"Inuyasha, now tell me why you're not going to try to kill me once I…get out of whatever this is" The sliver-haired teenager grimaced, continuing to writhe in the hair-like vines.

"It seems there's another demon about, probably looking for the scared jewel, and I would think it might be a bit hard to get the jewel all tied up like that." Sango smiled triumphantly, she was sure she had struck a nerve.

"Go on…" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Since there's another demon about, I have to kill it, it's expected of me. I need your help to defeat this demon" Sango sighed wearily.

"So you're not strong enough to take it? Feh!" Inuyasha huffed. "There's no way I'm helping you!"

"Well, Inuyasha I know how to track this demon and I'm assuming it's after the girl because she still has the jewel. I'm also assuming that the demon has already taken the jewel and maybe if we work together and destroy this demon then it will be easier for you to get the sacred jewel before the demon has absorbed its power" Sango said as though explaining this to a five year old incompetent child.

"Feh! You know I'll kill you in the end..." Inuyasha muttered to himself.

"Do we have a deal?" Sango asked

"Humph whatever just let me get out of here…" Sango studied Inuyasha carefully and began looking around him. She reached for her bone boomerang and began whirling it above her head.

"Don't move!" Sango ordered.

"You better not be doing anything stupid." Inuyasha growled, his golden-amber orbs surveyed her every move. Sango bounded forward and leapt into the air spinning her weapon above Inuyasha's head. She landed quietly on the other side and glanced back to see what she did. Something had apparently fallen for Inuyasha was in an even more awkward position then before. It seemed as though he was a rag doll of some sort for his right arm draped loosely while his legs and his left arm were still firmly attached.

"Can you get yourself out?" Sango asked.

"Of…course…I can!" Inuyasha retaliated swinging his right arm around his other limbs. He eventually got himself free and began brushing the hair off of his haori. Inuyasha smirked wickedly at Sango who looked expectantly back at him. "So where do you think the hair is coming from?"

"I don't know, but since the girl is heading back to wherever she came from, wouldn't the demon go there?" Sango explained

"How would I know? Why don't we ask someone who lives in the village?" Inuyasha replied.

"Let's go, I know my way back." Sango said; she took off towards the village twisting her weapon above her head. Once the duo reached the village, they glanced about them. No one appeared to be in sight.

"Kaede!" Sango yelled; the old woman appeared from a small house not too far away. She gasped as she saw Inuyasha with Sango.

"What is Inuyasha doing out of the forest of Inuyasha?" Kaede gasped.

"Hey, I remember you! You're that little girl…except your old now! Wait, doesn't that mean that Kikyo is old as well?" Inuyasha asked

"Kikyo is dead, she died after she shot the arrow of eternal sleep on ye" Kaede explained. Inuyasha didn't seem to be moved by this at all, although Sango guessed, from the expression in his eyes for a brief moment that he was surprised. _Did they know each other? _

"Kaede, I need to ask you some questions" Sango said.

"Alright, come with me" Kaede motioned for them to follow her into the hut. The hut was small, with a wooden platform which leveled up the ground in the middle. There was an assortment of herbs and cooking supplies as well as a couple of sitting mats. Sango began to tell the story of what happened between her, Inuyasha, and Kagome.

"So it's true then…I figured as much, that girl is the reincarnation of Kikyo" Kaede shook her head almost disbelievingly.

"What?!" Inuyasha barked, "That pathetic excuse for a human?"

"Well, the Jewel coming out of her body is proof; my sister did, after all take it with her to the other world." Suddenly a loud bumping noise was heard from outside, a knife flew through the door or (thingie) and landed right above Kaede's head. A girl who appeared to be brainwashed levitated into the room and pulled the knife back to her. She raised the weapon, ready to strike again. Inuyasha leapt up and prepared to lunge at the girl with his claws. In one quick movement, Sango followed, first whacking Inuyasha on the head with Hirakotsu and then pushing the girl back out the door.

"Kaede, you stay here, I'll see what's going on" Sango ordered as she sprinted out of the hut.

"Wait Sango!" Kaede yelled, she followed after to see the demon-slayer fending off the hypnotized village women with her katana. She could see that strings of hair were attached to their arms and legs. Inuyasha followed after, his eyes glittered maliciously.

"Inuyasha cut the hair that is controlling the women." Kaede said. Inuyasha growled petulantly at the old woman. But listened as she pointed out where the pieces were and had to get to the source.

Meanwhile, Sango was fighting off three women at once. She pushed one away with her katana and knocked the second away with a swift kick. The third was rapidly approaching her with a large meat cleaver and Sango raised her boomerang to deflect the weapon. She didn't notice the fourth attacker until it stabbed her in the back. Luckily, the woman's weapon wasn't as hardcore as the one she was still trying to fend off.

"Inuyasha…" She moaned painfully, "Please help me"

Inuyasha had leapt in and began slicing up the hair that was all about him. Women began falling and dropping their weapons to the ground. When Inuyasha was finished, he flexed his fingers and began walking towards where he presumed the demon was.

"Thank you" Sango said gratefully. Her demon-slayer outfit was stained with blood and her lively features now looked a bit darkened and tired. Inuyasha glanced back for a few moments before "Fehing" and continued walking on. Sango picked herself up with her boomerang and began following after, smiling faintly at his retreating form.

"Ye two must work together in order to defeat Yura of the hair" Kaede whispered as she watched the duo leave.

The forest was beautiful, even though she was lost; she still thought it looked beautiful…and a tad bit scary. Kagome felt as though she had been walking around in circles for the past hour.

"The sun's setting and I have no idea where I am" the girl sighed to herself and began searching for the well through the entangled trees. She could just see the orange, red and yellow fiery globe that was about to disperse itself from the sky. Kagome suddenly shivered at the thought of staying in the place for the night and she could feel new tears beginning to form at her eyes.

"Who knows what's out there at night" Kagome thought out loud.

"I do" A very feminine voice stated, Kagome gasped and turned around to see a girl who would most likely be considered a prostitute in her time. She was wearing a skin-tight black dress that ended halfway down her thighs…and that was about it.

"Who are you?!" Kagome gaped; she began backing away in fear.

"Yura, but you won't need to know that, I see that you have the sacred jewel give it up and I'll make your death quick and painless." Yura commanded smirking broadly. Kagome didn't even reply, she just started running as fast as she could towards the place where she thought the well was. Fortunately she had reached the right location.

"You won't escape mortal!" Yura barked, sending strands of hair to grab Kagome's legs. The young girl yelped in pain as the hair clenched her legs tightly and began pulling her up into the air.

"The sacred jewel is mine wench!" A voice rang throughout the clearing and Inuyasha walked in, carrying Sango on his back. She had been lagging behind and he had been impatient to get to the jewel so he had offered her just this **one **time to ride on his back. After much protest, she did.

"Sango help me!" Kagome screamed frantically. "Get the hair"

"Where is it?" Sango asked, she was now off of Inuyasha's back and was having somewhat of a hard time standing up. Kagome pointed to a place where Sango should hurl her weapon and closed her eyes tightly.

"Hirakotsu!" Sango cried, throwing her boomerang at the designated spot. The strands of hair cut and Kagome fell, dropping the sacred jewel as she did. Yura took this as an opportunity to pick it up.

"Give that back!" Inuyasha barked, her leapt at the woman who sent strands of hair to trap him.

"Don't even try coming to take it half-breed" Yura cackled evilly and disappeared without a trace. Kagome sunk to the ground, shaking in fear and clutching her legs, Sango was still standing up and was now clutching her wound while Inuyasha was writhing in the hair.

"Damn that woman, I'm going to kill her!" he growled.

"Inuyasha hold still" Sango said breathlessly, she lifted her weapon and threw it where she thought the hair was. This time she was able to cut all the strings and the teenager landed lightly on the ground.

Sango moaned wearily and fell unconscious on the ground; blood continued seeping from her open wound.


	3. A Bond is formed? Betrayal and Sadness

Episode 3

Authors Note: Hey Everyone! I've finally put up a new chapter after what seems like years...I promise i'll update quicker like every two weeks. You know...I would update quicker if I made more reviews. Come one people! I need to know what you think, good or bad.

P.S. _If any of you have noticed, there's a part in this story slightly similar to Kikyo and Inuyasha's past...See if you can find it. Oh and I think I put some fluff in there, if fluff means sappy somewhat romantic part, if that's it, it's in there alright._

_If anyone wants an Inu/San story written, then send me the idea and I'll try as hard as I can to meet your expectations._

_This chapter is longer then usual...Enjoy_

Sango moaned wearily and fell unconscious on the ground; blood continued seeping from her open wound.

She felt the pain as soon as she regained consciousness, the young woman expected to feel a drenched and sodden suit but only felt the comfort of tightly bound bandages. The dim light of the candles seemed to be almost blinding, the girl shut her half-open weary eyes and barely stifled a moan of pain as she switched positions. A wrinkled face came into view as well as a very impatient young adult.

"Old bag, tell this pathetic excuse for a demon slayer to get up" The girl made out a very blurry form draped in red. At this, Sango forced herself up and groaned silently in pain as she glared at Inuyasha.

Kaede ignored Inuyasha and turned to Sango, "we have told the Kagome everything; we have also figured out that she is from the future. Kagome told us that she is going back to her time to fetch some supplies; apparently she is the only one who can see the sacred jewel clearly. Inuyasha, ye will need Sango and Kagome so ye can get the jewel back."

"I know that! You've only said it about a billion times, so let's get a move on then shall we?" Inuyasha snarled keenly.

"Inuyasha! There is no need to rush we-"

"No Kaede, he is right, we have to get the jewel away from the demon" Sango replied, finally having her say in the conversation. With much effort and pain, she picked herself up and managed to hold her weapon for a few moments before it dropped on the floor of the hut causing a hole to make its appearance.

"Let me carry that demon-slayer, we have to go get that useless wench Kagome" Inuyasha picked up the fallen weapon with ease and hoisted it over his shoulder before walking outside. Sango turned as well but Kaede signaled for her to turn back.

"Do not be offended by Inuyasha's foul temper, he has been through a very hard time and it has nothing to do with ye, if you can in this short time, find a way to help his heart become calm" Kaede said. Sango just stood there blankly trying to register what the old woman had just said, Sango began turning again when Kaede produced a rosary from her robes. "You may decide whether to give it to Inuyasha or not. Remember, you must use it if Inuyasha gets out of control, Trigger it with a word" Sango nodded and asked Kaede for a weapon for Kagome before walking outside to Inuyasha.

"Took you long enough, let's get going!" Inuyasha shouted. The two ended up plodding slowly into the forest; Sango took the time to see what Kaede meant. She gazed up into Inuyasha's face. His eyes seemed so full of grief, hatred and betrayal. The girl began to lose herself in his orbs, her own eyes searching for some way to penetrate the emotional barrier that surrounded him from everyone else. _His heart is so clouded, it doesn't help that he's so different from both humans and demons..._The slayer thought sympathetically. Inuyasha finally turned to her, his golden gaze seemed astonished for a brief moment before he barked at her irritably.

"Could you stop staring?!"

"Inuyasha" Sango fingered the rosary clutching the hard beads between her fingers, "I need-if you have anything you want to say"...Sango began but her eyes turned towards the ground. _He's not going to listen to what I'm about to say..._

"Don't hesitate to tell me" Sango mumbled quickly. Inuyasha stopped, and this time, the emotion was clear in his eyes. The troubled teenager seemed as though he really did want to tell her something important, a secret he was hiding that only he knew and that the mere mention of it would be too drastic to share with someone else. He opened his mouth and closed it again, then the hardness returned to his eyes and he walked on without a word.

"Inuyasha…" Sango sighed sadly. She swallowed her physical pain and walked on after him, now thinking about something entirely different. She missed her village dearly and hoped that her people didn't mind that she was going to be gone for a couple more days. Sango was so caught up in her thoughts that she bumped into Inuyasha's firm back. She blushed momentarily and looked up, she was glad to see that he hadn't noticed.

"You're quite the demon-slayer, you always seem so out of it, can you-?" Sango had been forced to her knees by the pain of her wound and could now feel and see the dark stain through her demon-slayer suit.

"Shoot..."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and picked up the injured girl, "you know, I can't have you dying on me too soon, I hate to say this, but I need your help to get the jewel"

Sango squirmed in Inuyasha's firm grip, "I'm fine, I can manage...You don't have to I-rgh" The girl growled in pain and clutched her wound.

"In the state your in, you should just let me hold-I mean carry you" Inuyasha said, blushing at his mistake. They finally reached the serene clearing, birds chirped merrily and butterflies flitted lazily on the small breeze. Inuyasha put the demon-slayer down carefully and moved towards a spot where he could survey everything, Sango watched him curiously.

"Now, we wait" Inuyasha stated lying back against a tree, he closed his eyes but his white ears that were perched atop his head twitched every so often, listening for any danger. Soon a pink and blue light erupted from inside the well; Inuyasha was instantly at the wooden structure peering over its edge anxiously. Kagome appeared out of breath and was carrying a large yellow bag filled with medical supplies and food.

"Just in case we get injured" Kagome explained, struggling with her bag.

"Here Kagome, I was carrying this for you" Sango said, passing the young girl a bow and an arrow holder with arrows. "I presume you might have some left-over skills from Kikyo?" Sango asked.

"That wench having the skill of Kikyo?! Yeah right!" Inuyasha snarled glowering at the futuristic girl.

"Be quiet! I may not have used a bow, but all I need is a little practice and I'll be fine!" Kagome cried back, the girl strode up and stood nose to nose with him.

"Yeah, but you'll never get good like Kikyo"

"I'm sure if I have a little time, I can be as good as Kikyo" Sango groaned, they were getting absloutely nowhere, _for all I know, Yura has absorbed the jewel._

"You two-"

Ignoring Sango, Inuyasha repiled "Feh! You shouldn't even try, no one will be as good as Kikyo"

"Kikyo this and Kikyo that, she's dead so stop talking about her!" Kagome regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. Sango let out a small gasp from behind the pair and gazed towards Inuyasha's direction. His silvery hair was shielding his eyes and his mouth was set in a firm line. Inuyasha's hands were balled into tight fists and he appeared to be trembling either out of anger or sadness, only he knew. His fists were clenched so hard, Sango could see the blood that was trickling from them. A light breeze made its way along the tension-filled clearing carrying the scent of sweet sakura petals. A few shafts of light bore down upon the forest, as though trying to give the situation a little more light. Kagome's eyes were loaded with guilt and she didn't want to look Inuyasha in the face.

"Let's get going" Sango muttered quietly, picking up her weapon, she made her way towards the center of the clearing and disappeared into the foliage with her weapon on her shoulders. Kagome glanced up surprised and followed after the older girl looking back sadly at Inuyasha.

"Is he coming?" Kagome asked insistently.

"Maybe, maybe not, one thing's for sure though, you really struck a soft spot there" _Maybe I shouldn't give her the rosary..._

"I know and I wish I could tell him that I'm sorry"

Sango suddenly remembered the words of Kaede "I don't know whether or not it will be accepted but remember that he had once loved Kikyo and was betrayed by her, so next time think before speaking about something like that."

"Will he follow-?" Both girls glanced up as they saw a blur clad in red clothing racing through the treetops.

"Does that answer your-"

"Inuyasha watch out, there's hair right in front of you!" Kagome cried. The boy stopped short and leapt down from the trees, his face hidden from Sango and Kagome.

"Lead the way" He commanded, Kagome stared blankly at him in surprise but then began leading the way, pointing to where the hair was. It appeared to be all over the forest, Inuyasha was caught a few times and kept insisting that he could get himself out, thus taking the trio much more time to get out of the forest. Kagome and Inuyasha kept shooting death glares at each other while Sango sighed in exasperation. As Inuyasha was shooting another one of his famous looks towards Kagome, he could feel his arms and legs slowly being suspended in the air. A force invisible to him began tightening around his arms and legs, the teenager grunted in pain and frustartion.

Kagome stated the obvious "We're a lot closer, I'm assuming"

"You know...You could have said that before I stepped into the hair you stupid bitch!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome barked, she glanced at him evilly before yelling, "Inuyasha, there's a long piece of hair heading staright for your stomach!"

"Where Kagome?" Sango asked quickly.

"Just fire close to his-" Kagome didn't even finish her sentence as Sango threw her large weapon in front of Inuyasha's stomach. The girl was awarded with the sound of something snapping and a limp peice of hair falling to the ground. Inuyasha managed to slash himself out of his deilmna and they began the search once more.

"I can sense the sacred jewel coming from that way" Kagome said pointing north. "Oh my goodness! Left!"Sango and Inuyasha dodged the hair easily while Kagome was barely out of reach "Right! UGH! Someone get me out of the way!" Inuyasha picked up Kagome while Sango leapt out of the way. The trio dodged the flying peices of hair after them. "Behind!" While Inuyasha went out of the way with Kagome, Sango was caught on her left arm, not wasting anytime, she slashed where she thought the piece was with her katana.

"Sango don't lag behind!" Inuyasha barked, as he jumped out of sight into the trees. Sango sprinted after the duo as quick as she could; She saw a light up ahead and burst into a large clearing, she was suddenly met up with a hill which she began sliding down quickly. Inuyasha and Kagome weren't too far ahead. Kagome turned back on Inuyasha's back and gazed at the girl with fear.

"Sango there's a-" The strands of hair wrapped around Sango's arms and hoisted her up into the air. The girl squirmed and could feel the hair tightening around her wrists and ankles.

"Sango!" Kagome cried, "Inuyasha we have to save her!"

Suddenly laughter erupted through the clearing, "I don't think you'll get your friend back, her hair looks quite fine for the taking" Yura appeared in all her glory, the sacred jewel glistened brilliantly in her left palm. "Now before I take that beauitful hair of your friend's and that half-demon's, I shall consume the sacred jewel."

"Not while I'm here!" Inuyasha cried, putting Kagome down and jumping towards Yura.

Yura smirked and easily jumped out of the way. She retaliated by smacking him down; Inuyasha flew towards the ground and landed quickly on his feet. "Now before I was so rudely interrupted" Yura moved her fingers and Sango clenched her teeth in pain. Drops of blood began falling from where she was being suspended.

"Sango!" Kagome cried, "Inuyasha what are you doing?! Save her!"

"Leave...me...alone, I don't...need help" Sango gripped the hilt of her katana and ripped herself free, in midair she swung at Yura with her boomerang, cutting off the woman's hand. Yura grabbed her wrist and sent streams of hair flying at Sango, the demon-slayer dodged them as she fell to the ground, landing lightly on her feet.

"Nice one!" Kagome cheered, Yura growled but regained her composure as strands of hair repaired her hand.

"Yeah, but she isn't dead, we'll have to prevent her from using the jewel" Inuyasha stated.

"Not just that Inuyasha, that won't get us anywhere, we have to find a way to finish her off as well" Sango said.

Yura grinned landing behind the trio, "Finding a way to kill me isn't nice, be nice and let me have the jewel"

"No chance wench!" Inuyasha barked slashing at Yura. She dodged and did a couple of backflips into the air, she moved her fingers quickly and a katana fell into her hand. She leapt foward and slashed Inuyasha in the chest who grunted in pain.

"Shut up Yura!" Sango yelled, throwing her boomerang at the demon who easily dodged it.

"You think you-" An arrow flew past Yura, narrowly missing her.

"Next time I won't miss" Kagome said, notching another arrow to her bow. "Go!" The arrow did miss...But flew stairght into the hairball in the center of the clearing and it started falling apart.

"You're quite the nuisance aren't you? I'm going to have to get rid of you before you cause anymore trouble" Yura said, sending flames towards her.

"Kagome, run quickly!" Sango yelled, running in front of the girl right before the flames hit her. The boomerang blocked most of the fire but didn't stop some of it from burning her suit. As Yura sent more flames, she could feel the smoke scorching her lungs. _I'm losing conciousness..._

"Just a bit more and that demon-slayer's a goner" Yura chuckled

"Damn you Yura!" Inuyasha yelled, leaping for her.

"Heads up!" Yura laughed once more as she sent skulls towards Inuyasha momentarily distracted by him to shoot fire at the girls, he swatted them away and slashed at her.

"You're quite persistent aren't you?" Yura cackled as they resumed fighting.

Meanwhile down below...

"Sango are you alright?" Kagome gushed.

"I'll manage, I need you to find the source of Yura's power while I help Inuyasha okay?"

"Alright, hey, what about that red skull up in that hairball?" Kagome asked pointing upwards.

"It's worth a shot, my weapon will only get stuck in there so I can't help you...Good luck!" Sango said rushing towards the fighting.

Kagome gulped, staring at the massive hairball. _I guess it's up to me...You can do this Kagome!_

"Argh!" Inuyasha grunted as he met solid ground.

"Half-demon, hehe I should have known. I bet you were going to use the jewel to become a full demon am I correct?"

"Why you..."

Yura landed beside Inuyasha and picked up his head not too gently. "Now stay still so I can make a nice clean cut" A giant weapon sliced her hands off as she tried to make the cut. Yura leapt away and growled angerily.

"Sango, I don't need you help..." Inuyasha muttered.

"There's blood all over you, of course you do"

Inuyasha grumbled and asked "Why won't she die?"

"Because, her weak spot is somewhere else..." Sango said.

"Die, you two!" Yura growled, her now repaired hands began sending more strands of hair but she was stopped short as she felt her hair being tugged. "What the-? The girl!" Everyone turned to see Kagome climbing up the hair, struggling to grab a foothold. Yura tugged the hair in her hands making Kagome stumble.

"Help me!" Kagome screamed.

Sango took out her katana and slashed Yura in half, she began repairing herself almost instantly. "This proves my theory"

"All right, I've had enough of you!" Yura barked.

"Hmmmm you seem really pissed now, what could you be possibly be hiding," Inuyasha murmured.

"Shut up mutt!"

"Inuyasha! It's the red skull up here!" Kagome yelled, pointing to the skull.

"Shut up! You stupid girl!" Yura grabbed the hair and Kagome began falling, she fell into a mass of hair.

"Ouch, Inuyasha help me!" Sango threw her boomerang at the hair making Kagome fall on her butt.

"Quick Kagome the skull!" Sango yelled at the girl. Kagome got up and began running to the skull. Inuyasha was fighting Yura who was too occupied with Inuyasha that she didn't realize that Kagome was heading towards her life force.

"Now, die Yura!" Kagome cried pounding the skull as hard she could with the arrowhead. The red skull broke in half and a pink light erupted out of it. Yura, who had been rushing towards Inuyasha began dissolving and her clothes landed on the ground as well as the sacred jewel. Sango panted heavily and fell to her knees.

"Yay we did it!" Kagome cheered, "Uh, Inuyasha what are you doing?" Inuyasha had picked up the jewel, the pink light magnified the sneer which was plastered on his face.

"Don't be stupid, the jewel's mine now!" Inuyasha chuckled to himself.

Sango glanced up, _This is what Kaede was talking about, now I have no choice but to put it on him...problem is, I may get killed in the process._

Kagome's eyes widened in terror, _I have to stop him before it's too late!_

"And now that you guys have got me it, I can finally become a full demon, too bad you two will have to die." Inuyasha said.

Sango pulled herself up and felt the hard beads within her obi. _It's now or never..._Sango sprinted towards Inuyasha with the rosary into her hands.

"What are you doing Sango?" Inuyasha sneered. "You can't hurt me with beads"

Kagome notched an arrow into her bow while Inuyasha was preoccupied with Sango. "Now go!" She commanded, shooting the arrow. Inuyasha had tossed the jewel into the air and the arrow headed right for it.

Sango barreled into Inuyasha, placing the rosary on him, just as the jewel erupted with a dazzeling pink light. Rainbow colors flew everywhere and the trio was blinded for a few moments before they were able to open their eyes again. Inuyasha could feel something ontop of him and he opened his eyes now to see Sango who was sitting ontop of him with her eyes closed, and for a moment, he just lay there, liking the feel of another body so close to his. (Or in other words, he was aroused...Hehe :P) Sango opened her eyes as well and Inuyasha feigned anger as he yelled at the demon-slayer.

"Get off of me!" Sango pulled herself off of the boy. _Was I really ontop of him? _She blushed, more so then she could ever remember and glanced about her. _Better leave those thoughts for later, I think there's something more important at hand..._"Where's the jewel?"

Kagome who still had her eyes shut opened them and began blinking furiously. "Does this answer your question?" Kagome asked, she held a small fragment of the jewel in her right hand.

"You what?!" Inuyasha yelled, storming up to the two. "You broke the jewel! You dumbass! How could you?! Now I don't even know how many fragements there are! I can't believe it! I won't even know how to find them! Argh! And what is this you placed on me?!"

"A rosary, Kagome trigger a word so he doesn't kill us" Sango sighed.

_Trigger a word..._"Sit!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. UPDATE

**Hey, everyone. For those of you that enjoyed this story, I'm happy to say (for myself) and sad to say (maybe for you viewers) that this version is discontinued. In my opinion, its poor writing and I've improved much in the past two years. I know I didn't update in a while, but I felt that something was missing and I had to figure out what it was in order to make my story better. I then realized that perhaps I needed to start again. **

**So, I've created a new version. You can find it on my profile. Some of you may like it better then this one (I sincerely hope you do) while others may think this one is what they preferred. I felt in my older version, it was the exact same as the Inuyasha episodes, except, I added Sango in. In the newer version, I've tweaked up the storyline slightly but things still run smoothly and there are hopefully no plot holes. **

**If you're interested, go check out the new version. Otherwise, just re-read the old one, but it will not be updated any longer. **

**I'm sorry and thanks for waiting for a while. **

**~OkamiRain~ :3 **


End file.
